


The Darkness Takes Over

by curlsandcrown



Series: Serpent Princess [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, southerside serpent jughead, southside serpent betty, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: When Betty gets into a fight with a Ghoulie, all bets are off.





	The Darkness Takes Over

_Five: The Darkness Takes Over_

She can hear his anger as Jughead moves into the Whyte Wyrm. There’s not a doubt in her mind that one of the other Serpents accidentally slipped, saying something about his girlfriend, the _princess_ getting into a fight at school. And she knows it was idiotic because this is so not part of her personality. _Jealousy_. Her mom already gave her a verbal lashing over the whole thing, being suspended from school for a week, before asking if she at least did some damage.

The resulting grin that she gave her mother explained enough.

“Good girl,” she murmured before leaving the small designated office that Alice and FP gave her.

His voice is booming downstairs, asking where she’s at. Betty rolls her eyes but smiles all the same. She starts to strip out of her jacket now that her body isn’t stinging like it was earlier as his boots get louder as he moves down the hallway. Just as the leather jacket drops onto the daybed, the door flies open and she sighs at the dramatics.

“Why am I hearing from Sweet Pea, of all fucking people, that you got into a fight and _suspended_ from school instead of from my girlfriend,” his voice raises at the end, enunciating the last two words.

She turns and her stomach drops at the look of rage on his face.

No, she’s not scared of him. In fact, she’s turned on.

“Because it wasn’t that big of a deal to notify you right away.”

Jughead’s eyes roam over her body before he closes the door. Once he is closer to her, his finger gently sweeps over the cut on her cheek. “Take off your shirt.”

Betty complies, hissing a bit as she lifts it away from her torso then drops it onto the bed. Before he can look over her for any other injuries, she leans against his torso. His arms are tentative as they wrap around her but Jughead pulls away to lift her chin so they can look at each other.

Green eyes meet blue and he smiles a bit. “Want to tell me why you decided to slam another girl into the lockers?”

“You,” she murmurs. “Some girl of a Ghoulie was saying how she’d switch sides if she could end up in bed with you. I told her to shut her mouth but then she kept going on. Talking about your hair and wondering what’s under that leather jacket. It drove me crazy, the darkness just coming out before I knew what was happening. I pushed her against the locker and it just escalated from there.”

Her head tilts back and she can see the lust in his eyes. “All because some other girl wanted a chance to get in bed with me, huh?”

She rolls her eyes and turns away, inspecting her body in the mirror. “Don’t let it stroke your ego that much.”

Betty lifts her hair away and frowns at a large bruise blooming on her shoulder blade, cursing the girl quietly under her breath. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail then moves to work on cleaning her wounds. It gets eerily quiet in the room and she looks up to meet his eyes in the mirror.

“What’s wrong, Jug?”

He shakes his head and she continues to dab her wounds. “How many times have you had to do this?”

Turning around, she leans against the vanity chair and raises her eyebrow. “Clean myself up or tell girls to stop talking about my boyfriend?”

Jughead rolls his eyes this time and takes his beanie off, tossing it onto her jacket on the daybed. “Clean yourself up.”

Her initial reaction is to look at him defiantly, her Serpent pride bubbling to the surface but instead, she looks down. “More times than I can count on both my hands.” She shrugs. “It comes with being the leader’s daughter. I have a bigger target painted on my back than the rest of you.”

Betty turns and works on the cut on her cheek, not even wincing at the pain it brings because she’s used to it. Then lean, toned arms are wrapping around her waist and she leans back against him.

“Please just tell me next time. I already worry about you while I’m all the way at Riverdale High.”

She nods and rests her head back against him. His hand moves up to her chest, resting over her heart. She can feel their breathing become quicker, in sync with one another as he brings his lips to her ear. “You’re so sexy, Betts. I’m the one who should be getting in fights over you. They better tell me if any of those Ghoulies so much as glance at you. Even their girls.”

Her body shivers at his words at the implied threat there. His hand dips into the cup of her bra and her mind forgets about any kind of pain that is radiating over her skin. Right now all she can feel is how gentle and caring Jughead is being. He slowly removes his hand, fingers running across her nipple and bends her over, unsnapping her bra then brushes his lips over her bruises. Then quick fingers are undoing her jeans and she kicks them off, brushing her hips back against his.

Betty turns and runs her hands over his chest then dips down to tug at the bottom of his shirt. Her boyfriend quickly sheds his clothes then pulls her in close for a kiss. They sigh against each other and he picks her up, sitting her down on the vanity before pushing her underwear aside and thrusting in quickly.

Every time they join together, she feels another piece of her heart being taken over by him.

* * *

A few weeks later, she’s back at school and notices that the girl she fought with is walking towards her and Toni. She really doesn’t care about making eye contact or any kind of threat because she made it clear that she better keep Jughead’s name out of her Ghoulie mouth. But as she’s putting books away in her locker, she clearly misses a threat from Toni to the girl.

Betty closes her locker and sees the girl running in the opposite direction. Her green eyes move to Toni and the girl shrugs then smiles. “Ready to work on this week’s expose for the Red and Black?”

She nods then glances back over her shoulder. The Ghoulies are there but none of their girls are. As they walk down the hallway, the snakes on their backs watching everyone as they move, Betty sees Sweet Pea coming towards them. She smiles and is about to ask him if he wants to join them but he keeps going.

“What is going on with him?”

“Oh, don’t worry about Sweet Pea. He’s got….girl problems,” she says with a shrug.

Her eyebrow raises but dismisses it. Whatever personal issues they have isn’t of her concern unless they come to her specifically asking for advice.

After school, they head to the Whyte Wyrm and Toni instantly noticed some commotion. They both move towards the door and just as Betty is about to open it, the same Ghoulie she saw at her locker comes running out, stumbling over the step and avoiding any eye contact.

“What the hell?”

Toni goes first, a notion that makes Betty rolls her eyes then trails in after her. Jughead is shaking out his fist while talking to Sweet Pea. The bar turns quiet as they all turn towards her. She’s about to ask what’s going on but they all look towards Jughead.

“Report, Toni?”

“The girl is taken care of.”

Betty’s jaw drops as she looks to her friend. “Taken care of? What are you talking about?”

“The Ghoulie’s will be taken care of after this, Jug. For now at least.”

Her eyes snap to Sweet Pea’s and raises her eyebrows to him. “What is going on here?”

“No one messes with our Princess and gets away with it.”

She stares at Sweet Pea, wondering when he got the balls to actually call her Princess when it dawns on her. Her eyes move to Jughead and the curl that’s falling over his eye from underneath his beanie. “Why do they behave for you?”

Jughead shrugs, rolling out his neck before stretching his fingers out from the hand that most likely punched the guy running through the door. “Like he said, they don’t want anyone messing with you in what is supposed to be a neutral zone. And if they do, they have to go through me.”

She isn’t sure when this part of Jughead comes out but she smiles so that only he can see. Her eyes dart upstairs and he takes the hint. “All of you scatter and make yourselves useful.”

He comes over to her and picks her up, throwing her body over his shoulders causing her to squeal. “You’re ruining my reputation, Jones.”

Alice and FP watch from behind the bar, their kids acting more like the teenagers they’re supposed to be in that moment. The blonde shakes her head and smiles over to FP.

“They’re going to say it soon.”

He shrugs and raps his knuckles along the bar. “It’s good. They’ll have each other’s backs.”

“Reminds me of simpler times when we were in their shoes.”

FP gives a dark laugh though his eyes seem haunted in that moment. “I hope they get happiness for much longer than we did.”

“I think they will,” Alice says as she smiles at Betty’s loud laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in the Serpent Princess world. Hope you enjoyed. Written by J. 
> 
> J + R


End file.
